Poor Highblood Heart
by GreenerMeg33
Summary: Gamzee X Reader, reader can levitate things... yea... Everything else belongs to the great and powerful Andrew Hussie!
1. Chapter 1

Its teusday. But no one cares, and niether do you.

You are walking around the meteor, trying to make sense of this whole mess. Apparantly your matesprite had gone crazy and killed two of your friends.

You know why though. and no one cares, thats why they want to kill him.

back to walking, you don't want to think about that.

You walk onto the roof of the building and walk to the edge, leaning on the fence that wraps around the roof. You hear something behind you.

Its Gamzee, your matesprite. The one who killed Nepeta and Equius. He is shaking and looking at his hands. You look at him for a while, and then take a step toward him, careful to be quiet, as he might still be sober.

"Gamzee?" you murmur, he turns as if you just yelled.

"oh.. you.. please- I- I'm... help me please." He says, his hands are shaking and covered in five different colors: jade, blue, olive, pink and bronze.

This was too pitiful, Gamzee didn't deserve this. You wave your hand and the blood floats to the sky, it makes the faces of Tavros, Kanaya, Feferi, Nepeta and Equius. Gamzee was mezmerised, he then turned to you and loked into your eyes, his own tearing up.

He embraced you then, more like fell into you as if you were a bed, but you didn't mind. You have known his problems and wanted to comfort him since you found out about them.

"Thank-you." he whispers into your hair. You stay in the embrace for a moment and then relutantly pull away. You smile then, and hold both his hands. You look to the side and mentally turn on your husktop in the corner, it plays an old song used by the highbloods when they have celebrations.

Gamzee smiles a little, and shifts into the traditional dance pose, taught long and hard by the lusii.

The music goes into counts and you and Gamzee start the complicated steps that form the dance

"Wow really?" you laugh, "you have faygo _bushes_?"

"Right in the back of my motherf**king lawn ring." Gamzee laughs back. He sighs and rolls over on the hard ground of the roof you were laying on.

You also turn to him, your faces are an inch apart, and you blush, your blood color noticable for yards. Gamzee touches your cheek and you lean closer, kissing him. The spark between you ignites, your heart flutters like the wings of a hummingbird. But its over all too soon, and you both pull away at the same time.

"I love you." he murmurs

"I love you" you murmur back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wwell wwell, isn't this f**kin' romatic?" Comes an all too familiar voice. You slowly get up, not looking at Eriden, locking hands with Gamzee as he stands up also. Then you both turn toward him at the same time.

Gamzee tenses, Eriden is covered in blood too, but its only Sollux, Feferi and Kanaya's. You squeeze his hand comfortingly and stare straight at Eriden.

"Heh, the crazy killer and the too-kind grub! Wwho kneww?"

"go, now, leave-" You try to command him, but you are cut off by Gamzee.

"LEAVE! MOTHERF**ER!" Gamzee screams. "You killed them too!"

You whisper urgently to Gamzee. "Keep calm, he's messing with you."

Gamzee shudders, and you can tell hes trying, but Eriden keeps jeering.

"Wwhere's your lusus to comfort you? Oh that's right, he could nevver comfort you, evven wwhen he wwas alivve he stayed as far awway as he could from you!" Eriden yelled at Gamzee

"And little miss goody-two-shoes, are you here, tellin' him he didn't just kill our friends! You aren't so good after all are you?" He insulted you.

"They all hated you, Eriden, never say they were 'our' friends." you say to him, trying to keep your voice steady.

He just laughs, Gamzee lunges at him, breaking free from your grasp. You need to act quicky, you run to where Gamzee was punching Eriden in the face, making him cry out a satisfacting "Nyeh!" each time his fist connected.

You grab Gamzee's arm and whisper in his ear. "You are better than this, stop, let someone else do it."

Gamzee trembles in your grasp, then pushes Eriden to the ground, and lets you lead him a couple yards away.

"You'll regret this!" Eriden yells, between coughing up blood. He takes out his wand and points it at Gamzee

"Regret What?" says another voice, its Vriska. Eriden turns toward her, momentarily forgetting you and Gamzee. Your curiosity gets the better of you, and you watch the show down.

"Vvris." spits Eriden

"Ampora." Vriska stretches out the first 'a'. She throws the journal she was horlding to the side and goes into strife position.

You are too distracted to notice Gamzee get up and slowly walk toward them.

"Motherf**king honk... motherf**kers." he says, in a scarily quiet voice

"No..." you whisper, but some force holds you back.

Gamzee honks and gets ready to attack.

You hear something behind you, you turn to see Kanaya. When she spots the three, she starts runnong toward them. You realize what she is going to do agter she passes you, which is to say, too late.

You can only watch helplessly as your matesprite is tossed over the edge.

"Gamzee! no!" you cry, and rush to the edge, almost falling yourself. You desperately search for his pancake body, almost not wanting to find it, but you can't see anything, for a permanent layer of fog is blocking the view of the ground below.

Tears spill over and you sit back, wondering how, in just a few short minutes, can you go from a beautiful dance, to an ugly death.

"Theres reasons why the plusses never last"

-"Sleep (Fever dreamless)" -Jason Iscariot


End file.
